<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spring (2007) by JoaoCarrapa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28899282">Spring (2007)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoaoCarrapa/pseuds/JoaoCarrapa'>JoaoCarrapa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Poetry - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:07:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28899282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoaoCarrapa/pseuds/JoaoCarrapa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spring (2007)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spring is beautiful,<br/>
Spring is colourful,<br/>
It brings many flowers,<br/>
It brings many trees.</p><p>When I look,<br/>
I see all great<br/>
And I hear a bird<br/>
Calling for me.</p><p>It flies and sings<br/>
Fantastic songs.<br/>
I must stay<br/>
Until the end,</p><p>But I’ve got to go:<br/>
Spring is waiting for me!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>